The technique disclosed in Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1 is a technique related to a video encoding method of encoding video (including a moving picture) and a video decoding method of decoding video (including a moving picture). The rule disclosed in NPL 2 is a rule for practice related to encoding and decoding.